Internet-based maps have become ubiquitous. They are available via generic web browsers and using customized applications. In terms of appearance, they offer several improvements over traditional printed maps, such as providing photo-quality satellite and three-dimensional views, hybrids of traditional maps and photo-quality maps, and labeling routes and points-of-interest.